


True Love

by Chaotic_Hallways (Chaotic_Dawn)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Hallways
Summary: There’s nothing that makes a person realize just how precious those around them are like mortality. Yuna had kept all her feelings locked tightly away for the higher good of protecting everyone, including the one person she cared more for than anyone or thing. But when all of that duty is finally stripped away and she's just Yuna? Well she can't keep it a secret any longer.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



There's nothing that makes a person realize just how precious those around them are like mortality. Sin was a necessary evil that kept people in check, one that Yuna fought to destroy. She decided that the best thing she could do to protect the one person she loves more than anyone or anything was to face the creature head on to bring about another calm. The only thing she could ever think of was his safety that when it came down to it she forgot about everything else.

Yuna hadn't thought of the fact that the cost was her life. It was a fact she tucked deep away in the depths of her mind to never look at. Doing so would only cause her to lose her nerve. Death is no laughing matter and to have to run head long into it? Yuna could only ignore the fear.

But now that Sin has been defeated and there's no need for pointless sacrifices she has more than enough time to think. Yuna immediately had returned to Besaid the second that she was able. Losing one friend was enough, it nearly drove her to tears to think that she was going to leave her brother with that pain from her own death. The mere thought of how sad and devastated he would be shakes her to her very core.

Which is exactly why she planned the day just to themselves, making sure no one would come to fetch her or bother hem in their little abode. In fact, they had quite the day together strolling throughout the island - happy to be able to be together again. There's nothing Yuna can be more thankful for at the very moment that she's striding to his bedroom door.

She raises her hand but quickly puts it back down. She clutches at her long blue skirt, worrying it between her fingers. The nerves fluttering in the pit of her stomach are almost as overwhelming as her previous duty. It's not that she doubts her love for her brother, but no matter how she prepares herself for this moment she's still trembling.

Short, brunette tresses dust against her cheeks as she shakes her head as if to clear out all of the negative thoughts. Blue and green eyes finally lock forward, head held high and refusing to express any fear whatsoever. The small moment of bravery has her shooting her hand forward and rapping her knuckles on the door, "J- Jesse?"

There's a small pause before his soft voice slips out, "Come in."

Yuna hurries before her mettle wears too thin. She pushes the door open and quickly steps inside. Pushing it closed and leaning back against it ever so slightly is just the little details she worries over to keep herself from rushing back out or making up a lie as to why she's in here. She watches as he straightens back up from where he had been leaning into the closet putting away some of his freshly cleaned clothes.

No matter how many times she gazes at him she can't help but find something new to let her eyes settle on. He's still at her height but his hair is a lighter shade of brown than her own. Even so, while he dons a slender frame he's still quite fit. Then again, living on an island does that. He's always active and helping out those on the island - one of the many reasons her heart pangs loudly in her ears.

Jesse turns to her with a soft smile and blue eyes that seemingly light up at the sight of her, "Did you need… something?"

Yuna gestures toward the bed and he quickly takes a seat. Although she's more unsure the second he does. Standing in front of him with his eyes looking up at her does something weird to her insides. They curl and tighten to the point where she's sure it would go away if she was able to just _touch_ him once.

Nothing about her feelings is wrong and it's exactly why she quickly takes a seat beside him. Her palms rest atop her knees as she gathers her courage for one final moment. Jesse, ever the sweet and patient little brother, waits for her to speak. Although he's honestly feeling the same anxiety pooling in his gut. It has him keep his eyes glancing every which way but at the brunette beside him.

"Jesse, I have to tell you something."

Slowly they turn their heads, eyes finally meeting since they sat down. Yuna reaches over, placing one hand on his. Between them their fingers begin to lace together. The comfort in the action has her squeezing his hand for support, something that he readily echoes back to her. "I love you, Jesse."

His cheeks become hot and he shyly darts his eyes to the side before looking at their hands that are clasped together between them. "I… I love you too."

Yuna blushes at well, "I- I mean that I _really_ love you. I don't ever want to be away from you. I love you more than anything."

Her other hand lifts up, cupping at the side of his cheek and forcing their gazes to lock. Her determination is only strengthened when he doesn't pull away or denounce her feelings. They're both merely beat red by the time that Josh leans into the touch but lowers his gaze, "I feel the same."

She brushes her thumb over his cheek. They lean forward as if drawn together by some magnetic pull. They're still hesitant when their noses brush against one another and signal that this is their last chance to stop. But they both know that the feelings that burn so brightly in their hearts isn't false or just some need to be together. It's pure love that refuses to stay hidden a second longer.

Lips meet in a cautious peck. It's no different than testing the water with a toe before diving in head first. The second is just as chaste as the first and so is the third that follows after. But it still has them smiling wide as they part and press their foreheads together. The warmth on their faces and in their hearts is more than they can ask for. To have reciprocated feelings is all they could ask for.

Yuna giggles softly, "I'm so happy."

Her other hand lifts up and she cups at his face with a smile. It's followed by a kiss that's more passionate than any of the ones before it. He seemingly melts into it and allows her lips to mesh against his own. Little by little the kisses become longer and there's less time in between each one. The sweetness that lingers on their lips from dessert only fuels Yuna to flick her tongue across Jesse's bottom lip.

The action is spontaneous and she didn't even think it through. Yet she doesn't regret it either. While it _does_ stun Jesse for the moment to where he can't respond, it has Yuna doing it again. This time her tongue grazes over his lips slowly before finally he parts them.

His tongue touches hers and that's all it takes to have their lips smashing together to eliminate any space between them whatsoever. Jesse reaches out and holds onto her wrists before his hands begin to slide up her arms. Yuna encourages him by rolling her tongue against his own.

When his own hands dip down further to settle on her waist, Yuna finally lets hers fall on his shoulders. She's eager to touch him more, a feeling he knows all too well, and she's more than happy to try doing so. The caution that ebbs at the back of her mind goes unheeded for the most part. Her hands glide down his chest and grip onto the thin shirt. She uses it as leverage to keep him close to her.

Jesse embraces her as a result. Their bodies pressing together only ignites a flame that will be much harder to put out. Everything seems to escalate far quicker than either plan but they certainly don't hate it either. Their lips never part as their hands roam each others' body. It's not until she happens upon something rather hard that she ends the kiss suddenly.

Yuna can't deny the urge when she's staring at the tent in his shorts. Her hands reach out and she hooks her fingers on the waistband, giving a few tugs until Jesse gets her intention. He lifts his hips just enough for her to pull them halfway down his thighs. Doing so has his erection springing out of his pants and twitching with need.

He can't help but be a little shy and look away. Especially since Yuna is gazing at it so intensely. Jesse reaches down and tries to grab for his pants, as if to pull them back up. But Yuna will have none of that. She has him scooting back on the bed as she suddenly leans down. He can't get away, however, as she's already grabbing onto his pants and refuses to let him pull them back up. They're tugged down around his knees and her chest settles atop them.

"You don't want me to?"

Her curious expression leaves Jesse more than a little flustered. "Yes! I mean. No- I… I want you… to."

She smiles softly up at him, "See? That wasn't so hard."

Yuna can't help but tease her little brother now and then. Even more so when he can't hide how he feels about her. He finally pulls his hands away and places them on the bed, fingers splayed out and palms flat on the sheet. His blue eyes shimmer with anticipation just watching Yuna breathing on his throbbing cock.

A tip of a tongue peeks out and his attention is immediately drawn to it. He doesn't _dare_ look away from how it slowly reaches down, her head lowering ever so slightly. His breath is caught in his throat before it sucks back down into his lungs the second her tongue flicks over the tip.

The salty taste covers her tongue faster than she had thought possible. Not only that but all she wants is to drown her senses in the smell of her little brother. Yuna still manages to take her time and dust her lips over the pulsating head.

"Y- Yuna…aaaa!"

The moan overtakes any words he has planned to say. All he can think about is the way that her lips are enclosed around the tip and her tongue is swirling around it. The warmth is more than he had expected or could have imagined.

On the other hand, Yuna is trying her hardest not to be consumed by the thoughts racing through her mind. It takes a few moments to grow used to the taste and girth before she attempts anything else. Pulling away, Yuna begins to lick along the length of his shaft.

It rubs against her face each and all she can do is breathe in his musk. It's not until she retreats back to the head and begins to take it into her mouth that he grabs at the doesn't take the pulsating cock very far into her mouth, just enough to have him on the edge of his metaphorical seat.

He takes a deep breath and holds back the undeniable urge to cum right then. Yuna, however, notices the way sweat tinges his brow and his body tenses up. It's not difficult to figure out that he wants nothing more than to relieve the pressure in his loins.

She's hardly an expert. But she does know that another few long licks to the underside of his tip, right along the gland, will do it. That's all it takes for him to lose the battle and pinch his eyes shut. Another moan echoes off his lips as his cock twitches in her mouth. Yuna steels herself for the hot spunk that arches down her throat.

Most of it she manages to swallow and what she doesn't lands on his shorts. Yuna lifts a hand and wipes at what dribbles onto her chin. She waits and watches as Jesse begins to come back around, realizing just what she did. He can't even believe she tried to swallow it all.

It almost dares to make him hard all over again - just something so simple as that. It makes Yuna happy to know that he finds her so attractive, but even more so that he reaches for her with a flustered face.

"I… I want to make you…" A blush dusts his cheeks more just at the thought. "…feel good, too."

Yuna nibbles at her bottom lip and resists the urge to tackle him to the bed. Instead she slides off the edge and stands, her hands dusting out over her clothes. The nerves fluttering around in her stomach only increase as she begins to push her skirt and underwear from her waist.

The clothing pools on the floor around her feet. She tries not to focus on the way his eyes roam up from her feet and to the top that she's already fiddling with to take off. Yuna steps over the skirt and lets the top fall to join it. Jesse's eyes can't deter from the slight bounce to her breasts as they're freed from the clothing.

They both know where this is heading and neither wants to stop it, only hurry it along. Yuna gets onto the bed and lies down. Jesse scoots over and pulls his pants back up in the process. Propped up on the pillows, Yuna spreads her legs for him to have easier access.

Although the action does have her heart beating rapidly in her ears and her blush intensifying the more he moves to look at her. She opens her arms, welcoming him, "Come here, Jesse."

He doesn't hesitate despite how overwhelmingly beautiful his sister is. He can't believe that he's able to dive into her arms and kiss her with passion that he's held back for so long. Yuna is beyond happy when he actually initiates the kiss and even more so when he begins to trail chaste pecks down the side of her jaw and then her neck. She knows exactly where he's headed and isn't surprised when his hands and mouth find her breasts.

Cautious and gentle, Jesse fondles and squeezes her breasts. They're so soft beneath his fingers that he almost dares get lost in the feeling. But he knows he has more important matters to attend to. He's already getting hard again just taking glances down at her pussy out on display for him.

Yuna lifts up a hand, running it through his short hair and guiding him down. Elbows on the bed, Jesse breathes in her sweet scent as he gazes at the juices dripping from her labia. A dark blush settles on Yuna's cheeks, "D- Don't just stare at it."

"Oh…um… sorry."

He fumbles for words as he grabs for her thighs, holding onto them as he gets even closer. His tongue flicks over his own lips before tentatively grazing her lower ones. The taste surprises him at first but in a relatively good way. In fact, he's more than eager to do it again.

Yuna can't say he's a master at it, yet, but his clumsy and unsure movements have her thighs tingling and her heart like thunder in her ears. He delves his tongue between her wet folds and up to where her clitoris is hard and aching for attention. What she does know that she certainly doesn't want to waste the opportunity. She knows she's more than ready for him.

"J… Jesse, wait."

He lifts his head, her juices smeared on his lips, and gazes up at her. The sight is all she needs to decide to cut him off early and go straight for the grand prize. She wants to show just how much she loves him in one fell swoop.

"I'm ready," she states simply with a lustful curve to her tone. "Get undressed and trade me places."

For a moment he thinks to question her but he trusts his older sister more than anything or anyone. Which is why he hurries to do as she says. All the while she's sitting up so he can take her place. His clothes are a pile on the floor as he climbs back onto the bed and lies down.

He's just getting into position when Yuna is on top of him. She kneels over his lap and gives him quite the view of all that she is. From soft supple skin down to the gentle curves of her body. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Even more so is the way she reaches down in front of herself and steadies his throbbing erection. The tip _just_ touches her moist folds and he already feels like he could cum right then and there.

Yuna is in the same state. But she's giddy to reach forward and rest her hands on his stomach. Taking the tip into her pussy is a task all on its own. She has to go slow as to not have any pain that will overcome the pleasure. The seconds seemingly stretch on as she lowers her hot cavern down onto his member, engulfing it little by little.

Each time she makes progress she raises her hips and then swiftly returns to how far she had made it. The motion has her juices dripping down his shaft and effectively coating him before he can even get all the way inside of her.

Once he finally fills every inch of her, she finds herself sitting atop him with her chest heaving up and down. It's a hypnotic sight to watch her breasts rise and fall as her breathing quickens. The fervent desire to move has to be stifled for a moment longer as Yuna tries to calm herself a little.

The only problem is that the pulsating cock inside of her has her hips thinking they can move on their own. "Ooooh!" she loudly moans as she begins to test thrusting up and down on him. Her hips don't even need her to concentrate. They simply rise and fall in slow and steady motions that have her on the edge of bliss each time.

Jesse can only watch with one eye pinched shut. He can see _everything_ that she's doing and where his cock enters her, getting swallowed up by her heat over and over again. It feels as though her love is wrapping around him, sucking him back in every time she tries to pull away.

Tight, hot and all around them both - neither can think of lasting long. Jesse reaches out. His hands find her thighs and begin to travel up to her stomach. He idles for a moment on her bouncing breasts as she begins to lean forward. The slight change of position allows her to lift her hips quicker and drop harder onto his cock.

Her hands glide up his chest and grip onto his shoulders. It's then that he sits up, leaning on his elbows instead, and gets close to she can lock her lips with his. Their moans and cries are muffled by the kiss as they both orgasm simultaneously.

Yuna's body trembles and Jesse quickly wraps his arms around her in response. He holds her tight as her body convulses slightly. She can feel every drop of his cum pouring into her body - the thick spunk making her feel warm and tingly all over. All she can manage to think of doing before she collapses is to lift her hips enough for his cock to leave her pussy with a loud, wet pop.

Aiming to catch her breath, she lies down beside him. At least that's the plan till she merely stays propped up with the aid of her elbow. She reaches down with her other hand toward the softening cock. Her fingers wrap around the shaft and catch Jesse completely off guard.

She's certainly not done yet and she knows he can't be either. Although that doesn't eliminate the fact that he's more than just sensitive at the moment. The way her slender fingers stroke his cock and her thumb presses against the tip has him shivering with pleasure.

It doesn't take long to get it standing up on its own again and for that Yuna is excited. She's eager to have their bodies touching again and Jesse is no different. The second that she's lying down, hands fluttering away from his throbbing member, he's already moving to the beat that she sets.

She caresses the side of his face as they get into position; him between her legs as she lies beneath him. "Don't hold back, Jesse."

He gives a nod of his head while leaning into her touch. Jesse braces his hands against the bed and aims his cock at her entrance. The heat between her legs is undeniable and he can't wait to have it engulf him once more. Her hands slide down his arms, where she holds onto him, "Slow at first."

"O- Okay."

There's a moment of pause before he begins to push into her. They both can't help but moan as their pelvis get closer once more. Even though it'll be the second time it feels like the first all over again - albeit a little easier. She's used to his size and girth now and this time he's able to push into her a bit quicker.

Jesse moans and bows his head once he's sheathed all of the way inside of her. The heat wraps around him and he practically groans when he has to pull out so he can shove back into her. The slow and steady motion has Yuna more than a little needy. The fact that it feels so good with the way he fits inside of her; poking and reaches so deep inside to hit the spots that have her shivering.

But she wants him to go faster and harder - she wants him to seemingly never stop touching her in every way. Yuna reaches up and grabs at his shoulders, pulling him down close, while winding her legs around his waist. She locks them behind him by crossing her ankles. Tightening her grip on his waist, heels brushing against his ass, she has him doing just what she wants without having to say a word.

However, he feels the same and has no problem settling into a fast pace. His thrusts are rapid and deep. It makes Yuna arch up against him, meeting each thrust with her own. Her short brown tresses tousle against the pillow as their bodies lock together like matching puzzle pieces.

It's too hot; too tight; too passionate. Everything they've felt for one another pours out in one last final climax. Yuna's palms quickly cup at his face and bring him close. His face nuzzles against her sweat slicked skin as she clings to him, moaning loud. They call out each others name in unison as their bodies tense up.

The pure bliss has their brains melting so that no thoughts can get processed. All they know is that it feels too good to not want to just lie together. Jesse manages to pull out once he's shot every drop into the very pussy that clings to his cock, not wanting it to go.

But even as he does, Yuna doesn't want to part. They both roll onto their sides and meet in a loving embrace. It's one that stay in for quite a while. The night is calm and so are their souls - finally fulfilled and happy.

..::..00000..::..

Just beginning to wake up, Jesse is a little slow to bother getting out of bed. He looks around and is surprised not to see Yuna anywhere in sight. Then again she always has prided herself on getting up at the crack of dawn. Old habits even from before her pilgrimage are hard to break.

Jesse yawns and stretches, urging his body to get ready for the day ahead. He's just sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed when the ajar door opens the remainder of the way. Yuna, still dressed in a simple night gown, steps inside with a rather nervous look on her face.

"Is everything okay?"

He's more than a little worried, if only because the smile on her lips dares to try and twitch down into a thin line. She takes a few quick steps forward, plopping down on the bed beside him. Her hands land in her lap and she spares a glance over at him.

"I…Well, I have something to tell you." She bites at her lip and keeps her eyes on her lap. "I'm… pregnant."

The shock is there and it causes him to idle a moment longer than he'd ever intend to. Yuna doesn't even dare chance a glance over at him, not yet, she's afraid he might react differently than she expects. Just as she's about to become worried he scoots over and pulls her in for a tight embrace.

His face nuzzles against the side of her neck, "I…I love you so much. I'll take care of you, always."

Tears bead at the corners of Yuna's eyes and she quickly hugs him back, clinging onto him with all she has. "I- I love you too."


End file.
